


A Dangerous Dance

by Dinkus (Dinkerinos)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dancing, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Link Taking Dancing Classes and Showing Off, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Rhett, Sexual Tension, Stevie Being a Matchmaker, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinkerinos/pseuds/Dinkus
Summary: Three good friends are on vacation in Spain and find themselves at dinner late in the evening.After a few drinks together, the dance floor lights up by their outdoor seating and Link can't take his eyes off it. He wants to dance, he wants to show himself what he has learned all those months in class and Stevie can tell.And Rhett is in over his head soon after.





	1. Warm Weather

The humid Spanish air enveloped the restaurant’s outdoor seating, mingling with the warm orange and yellow tones of the lanterns strewn across the stone checkered ground. Rows of smallish, square tables plotted the expanse of it with nicely dressed guests seated around them, creating a relaxing ambience of enjoyable small-talk that sold the restaurants popularity; not overstated, yet adored by its current inhabitants. A short sunroof hung extended over a jazz band that were filling the rest of the night’s sounds with precisely the right amount of chill yet enticing tunes of Bossa Nova jazz.

It was the kind of warmth that allowed you to wear just about everything without sweating as the stars twinkled above. Like a painting that was framed by the hedges of tall bushes and the stone building that was the kitchen and foyer of the restaurant, not a single cloud blocked the magical sky away from sight.

That the stars were out told of the mood at the restaurant.

It was late enough for the playful kids on the streets to have retreated home, but not late enough for thrill-seeking tourists to peruse the same streets for clubs. Drinks and food were still eliciting echoes of cheers and guests slowly enjoying their meal, like no time was passing at all. It was in fact, just perfect for three friends to be seated at this particular restaurant, placed just so the moderately sized dancing area could be seen - as well as the live band - but not close enough for their conversation to be interrupted by passing dance partners twirling each other to the music.

They were smartly dressed for the occasion in linen, breathy cotton and loose but complementing shapes to each individual.

A dark head of hair was gently letting the music influence his body as he swayed from one side to the other, absentmindedly listening in to his friends’ conversation about the next day’s boat adventure they had planned.

 

“I booked the tour into the stone reefs by the islands, without the guide since we took our licenses.”

Husky notes carried to Link’s ear, but he barely registered them as he regarded the dance that took place. It was warm, relaxed, a bit too intimate for a stranger to appreciate as much as he did, but it was simply because he wanted to be up there himself. He felt it in his gut; a languid heat and a want to roll his body to each note of soft saxophone or humming bass. Like he was a serpent, slowly being entranced by his handler out in the desert – nothing but the stars watching them.

“- sounds like someone’s sure of themselves. Did you ask Link about it?”

A gentler voice replied, but Link only caught half of it as he focused on a particularly seasoned pair who were almost following a choreography with how synchronized they floated across the stone tiles. It was sensual yet measured. Something Link had learned how to _hint_ at copying in his recent dancing classes.

For a few months, since a particularly inspiring GMM-episode, Link had begun a program of dancing lessons dedicated to Latin-descended dances; Salsa, Bachata, Lambada, Kizomba – you name it. At first, it had felt like a terrible mistake with how many older ladies were taking the class, but after his second week it felt like he was supposed to dance his whole life.

Rhett hadn’t understood it quite at first – him with his long stature and awkward movements, like he still didn’t know how to handle being almost seven feet tall. Link hadn’t let it discourage him though, even going so far as to invite Rhett to try it with him. And he did, like usual when they wanted the other in on a hobby they had developed, but it ended after Rhett couldn’t pride the fact that he was stiffer than the sixty-year-old grandmother Janet.

“Hey! Earth to Link.”

“Huh?”

Link regretfully tore his eyes off the dancing to meet the green, inquisitive ones of his best friend, and latterly the eyes of his producer – and very good friend – Stevie.

“We’re talking to you.”

Rhett had raised a brow at him, questioning.

“Yeah, I’m here, what’s up?”

Stevie was smirking at him, he could tell from the roundness of her cheeks in the corner of his eyes, but he brushed it off like he had been there the whole time.

“Damn right you are. We were talking about the boat tomorrow, and how I _didn’t_ book the instructor.”

Rhett was gesturing expectantly, leaning forward slightly as if Link didn’t hear properly.

Link blinked, a hand smoothing through his styled but slightly ruffled quaff of dark hair, turning his attention to the dance floor again – he really just wanted to get out there, show himself he could use what he’d learned to fit right in, like a glove.

“Sounds great, good job, Rhett.”

 

A suppressed snort came behind him and he could hear Rhett breathing out in a huff, but it barely registered.

 

 

 

“I told you he wasn’t listening. If he had heard you totally ignored his wishes to have an instructor the first day in live waters, he would’ve made sure you knew.”

Rhett nodded as he sighed, running his own hand through his wavy hair in much the same fashion as Link. “I know”, came his voice an octave lower. It was exasperated, but not annoyed.

Rhett knew what Link was thinking about. If it wasn’t overtly clear without his whole body pointed toward the dance floor, or how he had leaned himself on his elbow toward the table like a wall of disinterest, Rhett knew that Link had been pining to get out on a real dance floor since taking his classes. Link got inside his own head a lot when he was tipsy, which was obvious enough since he’d had four Moscow Mules at this point. Despite the sting of being ignored, Rhett couldn’t help but wonder when he’d get off his ass and do what he so clearly wanted to do. He had talked so incessantly about wanting to ‘hit the clubs’ and dip his toes in the water of Latina dancing.

When the proposition came about hitting the clubs, the tall man had simply raised his brows in skepticism; they were forty-plus, the family life up to their ears, and besides, Rhett was entirely too untrained to just ‘hit the clubs’ like that. He’d embarrass himself with his too-long legs striking dance moves in the wrong rhythm or his hands that he never knew where to dangle to look like he knew what he was doing.

He must’ve been staring just a bit too long at his friend as Stevie smiled a wide, knowing smile at him. Rhett flicked his attention to her, raising his brows.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just enjoying my time here in Spain with my two favorite guys.”

She was flicking the tiny decorative umbrella in her martini, her eyes deceivingly soft like honey, but Rhett saw the twinkle of mischief behind them. He’d learned to do so quickly since she joined their show.

“What.”

Stevie bat his eyelashes at him, sipping at her drink all while shimmying suggestively in her seat. Rhett must’ve looked stupid since she rolled her eyes and poked him in the shoulder, nudging her head in Link’s direction.

She wanted him to… dance with Link?

Rhett sat back, furrowed brows looking back at Stevie after having lingered on the profile of Link’s hooded eyes. He held his Bloody Mary in a tight grip, the condensation running over his whitening knuckles.

“No.”

She made a feign-shocked expression at him, before pouting with her lip and looking unreasonably a lot like a sad puppy. Rhett opened his mouth, as if to protest. She couldn’t seriously be considering the consequences of this. Rhett would not only embarrass himself in front of a sea of strangers, on a centered stage, but also give her material to laugh over and tease him about for weeks – nay, months to come. Not to mention he’d disappoint Link. Big time.

He crossed his arms, sitting back like a grumpy forty-one-year-old child and decidedly looked away from her direction. It wasn’t even a real choice.

An excessive sigh followed by the placing of a glass made Rhett cross his legs as well, the dark brown polyester scratching him slightly.

 

“Hey, Link.”

 

Rhett snapped his attention to her, his left hand gripping his bicep tightly.

She was standing up, her tailored green jumpsuit stretching over her back as she leaned next to Link. Link glanced up at her, a lop-sided smile on his face.

“That’s me.”

 

Stevie’s eyes flicked to Rhett’s slightly wider ones, foretelling of the mischief she was now about to set loose. He shook his head subconsciously, one finger pointing intently at her from the hand which held the long-forgotten drink.

 

“You wanna dance with me?”

 

Link’s entire body language piqued at the question, and he sat up just a bit straighter with a smile spreading wider. Like he’d been asked out by the girl he fancied in high school. Rhett scowled at Stevie, his dark brows almost obscuring his entire eyelid.

 

“Dance, with the one and only Stevie? How could I refuse.”

 

Came Link’s reply as he stood up, one arm bent for Stevie to link hers into.

The two of them looked to Rhett at the same time, one very happy face and one way too smug. He cleared his throat, finding the straw of his drink to hurriedly gulp while looking awfully busy.

 

“Rhett, we’re going dancing. Keep tab on our drinks, will you?”

 

Rhett set his drink down slowly as he looked unfocused over the other restaurant guests, like he was barely paying attention, but nodded and huffed a ‘you got it’. It was only luck that Link didn’t care for his exaggerated display of made-up coolness as he turned to Stevie and led them toward the dance floor. He was walking with slightly longer strides, his back straight and Rhett massaged his temples, immediately embarrassed over how deeply he was letting Stevie get to him.

Just as they were about to take ‘stage’, Stevie glanced over her shoulder, a wink and a cheeky tongue really driving home the point of his cowardice. He slumped into his hand as he leaned his elbow against the table, really not doing a better job of detachment.

 

No, he wouldn’t have enjoyed it. It was definitely not worth accepting the challenge. It wasn’t a competition. Or it was, but a competition of who would humiliate themselves the most. And it was definitely Stevie. Yup.

 

He argued with himself, absently swirling an angry finger over the rim of his drink.

 

But as the pair faced each other, Link sliding practiced hands into Stevie’s, it captured Rhett’s eyes despite himself. Link stood so tall, so proud, just as the music changed into a smooth, sensual number. Suddenly, the feeling of Link’s bubbly excitement switched into a self-assured stride, tugging Stevie effortlessly with him. Link’s feet stepped, toed, heeled, guiding Stevie’s much less pliable form into something that looked like they both knew exactly how _good_ they looked. Link swerved this and that way, turning Stevie with him in a rhythm that complemented the music without even trying.

Rhett found himself slack jawed, his mouth ajar like a fish gulping for water. He knew Link had danced for a good few months now, but he didn’t know he danced like… well, _this!_ It was entrancing, the roll of his hips subtly queuing Rhett into just how sleek Link looked. He had really trimmed down over the months, it just hadn’t shown really until now, as his white cotton shirt rose just so to expose his lower stomach as he danced. The fitted blue slacks hugged his hips and thighs, revealing how Link’s muscles worked and making him look very _masculine_. Rhett swallowed, suddenly feeling as if his lips were dry. He bit the inside of his cheeks.

He really couldn’t take his eyes off Link.

It made him nervous. It also made him angry that Stevie was clearly winning. Her smile said as much as she caught his gaze. She tiled her chin up, before focusing on Link as he let one hand go and spun her in front of him. Rhett could hear her laugh. It was surely that which made his skin prickle and his stomach light a fire.

He couldn’t let her manhandle him like this.

 

As the song ended and appreciative applause broke his very conscious effort to look at his phone and browse Twitter, Rhett saw Stevie coming back to the table. He pressed his lips together, scrolling a bit harder.

 

“Wow! That was an experience. Phew.” She exclaimed, thudding down lazily into her chair and brushing her long hair out of her face.

“I bet.”

Her sweet laugh made him lock his screen and slide the phone onto the table.

“You’re such a sore man, Rhett.”

He spread his hand out like ‘What?!’, meeting her eyes.

“I just didn’t want to dance.”

“I’m sure you didn’t. Good thing, too. It allowed me to get Link out of his shell and make me realize; me and Cassie gotta get ourselves some Salsa classes.”

She was typing on her phone when Rhett looked at her again, this time trying to appear ever as cool. He gave up when she quieted, too focused on writing to notice him and he slumped down just a bit lower in his chair with his feet planted firmly on the ground.

In the middle of Rhett’s annoyance, he spotted Link again.

The swarthy man was dancing on his lonesome as more soloists dared to enter the floor. The music was mostly a piano twirling jazzy notes to subdued high-hats and a droning bass, but Link made it look like something out of a show.

He was still stepping in rhythmic patterns, but slower, more feeling behind every movement. That familiar hip roll ever present as he circled his arms around and up and in front. He looked so much more limber on that floor than he ever did, and it made Rhett sigh, one hand thumbing the top button of his shirt. It was feeling way more humid than he remembered as the song progressed, and Link weaved between each dancer, sometimes stopping in front of one that wanted his attention, before he swirled around and snaked his way another direction.

He was getting shown up by randoms now. Link was having more fun dancing with complete strangers than sitting and talking with him. And somehow, deep down, that made Rhett breath hard and clench his jaw in jealousy. He wouldn’t admit it to himself as he sat up in his chair, looking very ready to leave it.

As Link stopped in front of another stranger, this one a slightly taller Latino man with dark wavy hair not unlike Rhett’s own, and a million-dollar smile that made Link look down and up like he was blushing, Rhett stood right up. His chest puffed out like any hormone-ridden teenage male trying to square up his opponent.

He strode toward the dance floor, not considering the very consequences he had conjured up before, eyes set on Link and the bronzed man with one too many buttons unbuttoned. Link caught him out of the corner of his eye, and they grew wide. The Latino man followed his gaze and saw Rhett at his full height as he slowed to a stop beside them. Rhett was at least four inches taller.

“Do you mind?”

His husky voice came, and Link raised a confused brow at him, his dancing hushed to a hint of the music controlling his body.

The man looked apologetic, backing off with submissive hands in the air and something sounding like an excuse in Spanish. Rhett rolled his shoulders back, filling his spot in front of Link.

And he looked down.

And he deflated the pompous air inside his chest.

There was Link, a slight sheen of sweat making him glisten in the welcoming light of the headlamps. His eyes were inquisitive at first but softened into something very satisfied that made Rhett scratch the back of his neck for the lack of knowing what else to do with himself. The humid warmth he felt before had turned into something much hotter, and if that was the lamps or the heat of regret and awkwardness washing over him, he couldn’t tell them apart.

“So, Rhett.”

Rhett raised his brows, feeling like his nineteen-year-old self with a way-too-large suit on gangly limbs.

“Link.”

Gently, Link was moving more and more to the music again, and Rhett was barely even registering that there was any music at all. Link's eyes closed momentarily, looking so much like he was enjoying something intimate that it made Rhett look up above his head and at the band playing, trying to escape.

“Relax. Move yourself.”

The command made Rhett jostle to life after a moment's hesitation, and he swayed side to side, his hands splayed by his sides like they were waiting to do something. Link was looking at him again, an amused but appreciation in his features. Rhett shrugged, and gave a half-grin. He was feeling like all the eyes of the restaurant were on his back as he towered over most of the dancers on the floor. Link was taller than most as well, but Rhett was an eye sore. At least he felt like it as the two circled each other. Link chuckled suddenly as he was taking in Rhett’s body language.

“C’mon now, I know you can dance better than that. I’ve seen as much.”

Rhett breathed strained a laugh.

“Not sure what you’ve seen, man, but it wasn’t me.”

Link grinned, his cheeks puffing into the same big grin he always wore when Rhett said something funny. It made the uncomfortable heat travel up in his chest. He never felt that when Link smiled. He thought.

For a few sufferable minutes, Rhett attempted to be more creative by imitating Link’s flexible circling motions of his stomach and hips, if not as pronounced as the man in question could do. It probably felt better than it looked, as Rhett saw Link glance down at his stomach and up to his face before quickly looking away. Link clearly didn’t want to show his laughter and Rhett was burning under his skin.

 

“Ah – uh, you know. This was nice. We should probably get back to- “

“Hey, no. I like this. It’s nice to dance with you again like we did when we were younger.”

 

Hah. Yeah, right. If Link had danced like that when they were young, it would’ve been way more difficult for Rhett to bring the attention of the girls like he did. Because he’d be too busy staring. Or, no, that’s not right-

Rhett swallowed comically loud, if it wasn’t for the music, and he felt sweat pooling in his hands and the nape of his neck. He needed to get something to drink, pronto. He gave Link a forced grin, pushing to pass him and slip toward the bar, but a strong grip clasped over his forearm just as he was about to move. Rhett snapped to Link, his eyes boring through Rhett’s with the same intensity of someone deeply hurt. Rhett silenced a groan, taking a deep breath and fitting his body back into the tight slot he was standing in with Link in front, and other sweaty bodies stroking his back. He closed his eyes, trying to find the rhythm again. The pressure on his arm let go, and when Rhett looked at Link again, he was smiling wide, clearly aware of what he’d done.

 

Just as Rhett was about to give up again, the weird heat probably coloring his cheeks tomato red, the music quieted to a hush and a smoky voice filled its absence.

 

“This song is for R and L. From S.”

 

Rhett stilled his almost-dancing, careening his neck over his shoulder to see Stevie just sitting down, fingers fluttering lackadaisically at him. He stared at her with all the meek anger he could muster, but she simply wet her lips with her drink and dramatically threw one leg over the over.

 

The song that followed was something entirely else.

Whereas when Link and Stevie had danced, a sensual vibe had undercut every note, it was now abundantly clear in every instrument that this song was for pressing bodies together and slotting hands closer to where they usually weren’t.

 

“Well, Stevie knows her music.” Link was chuckling and Rhett reluctantly looked down with a tightened expression. Link was worrying his lower lip between his teeth, his shoulders squared, and arms stretched out waiting for him. For Rhett. He couldn’t take it.

 

“I- uh. Hah. You know- “

 

But Link wouldn’t have it. He slid his arms across Rhett, one hand snaking into his right and twining with his fingers, one caressing down his side and onto his back where it stayed with a gentle pressure, bringing them closer enough for Rhett to feel Link’s breaths on his collar. Rhett’s eyes fluttered as a weak feeling shook his knees for a second before returning the stiffness with which he was now standing rigid in Link’s intense attention.

That bastard Stevie.

 

The music swelled, and Link brought Rhett around, somehow guiding with his knees to where Rhett would put his feet, and bringing him off balance just so he could command him along in the fluid movement Link was now in. A cut-off gasp passed by Link’s head, but he didn’t care as he danced his favorite; Bachata.

Sex appeal was everything here he’d learned, so Link buttered up each and every move by luxuriating his swirling hips and twisting torso by pressing Rhett tight against him, coaxing the stiff giant to at least attempt making his body roll in rhythm with Link. Link’s hand bore down into Rhett’s lower back, making him buck forward into Link and feel some mind-boggling friction against his groin that was making sweat _pour_ on his back. If Link didn’t already feel it, he would soon. He had to be feeling hos sweaty Rhett’s hand was as Link led him around, back, puzzling them around the floor avoiding every other passionate couple moving as vigorously as them. Pair. _Pair_ not couple.

Rhett was breathing heavily, bothered by just about everything. The watching eyes, his stiffness compared to Link, Link’s proximity, the way the shorter man’s breaths gave him respite in his own overload of warmth, the way it made Rhett’s skin tickle all up his collar to his neck and the way _that_ made his stomach churn and roar for more.

Soon he couldn’t deny what was happening to him, and he hoped to God Link couldn’t tell as that electricity traveled down, under his belt and straight to his groin. All the while Link was pressing his groin just so to Rhett, his sleek knee parting Rhett’s legs and stroking up and down the inside of his thighs all through the dance – it took all of Rhett’s barely existent restraint to not groan into the touch.

Link looked up at him leaning Rhett backwards and craning his body to bend over him in a show-off-y move made to woo audiences. It made Rhett grapple Link’s shoulder in a death grip, his hand tightening all the same – because this position was making it abundantly clear to Rhett just how hard he was at this point. It was a semi still, but it was starting to strain against his slacks in a very conspicuous way – Rhett shot up at this realization and clutched Link tight to his chest - muffled protest silenced in his shirt – as he scanned desperately for an escape without seeming too terrified for onlookers.

The tiniest of whimpers floated to Rhett’s ear in the middle of his ‘flight’-mode, despite the sensual music mingling with clapping and whooping for all the dancers. Rhett looked down, eyes wide and his mouth ajar, when he felt just how tightly ground his crotch was against Link in this position.

What met his gaze was his best friend, breathing deep, labored breaths; bedroom eyes, ruffled dark hair, sweat dripping down his throat.

_Oh God._

 

Despite the sudden shock of the situation, Rhett having his hardening cock pressed into Link’s lower stomach, Link kept them dancing in a much less intense way, his hand digging deep into Rhett’s back at this point. He didn’t know what to say. He was screwed. They had had bodily contact in ways before that should’ve roused boners, but something about how private this was, despite being at the dance floor with strangers, made Rhett flare his nostrils and lick his lips in arousal mixed with fear. Link followed the movement of Rhett’s tongue, not realizing how much he was _not_ helping with his flickering gaze, lip-biting, heavy breaths and continuation of the dance with his body nuzzled up against Rhett.

It was bordering on irreversible actions being taken, at a crowded restaurant in Spain, and Rhett made a split decision. He stepped out of Link’s reach, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt; pulling him along toward a stone staircase toward the nearby street. They slipped out easily, with the dance floor packed with drunk tourists trying to dance to the climax of the song. He shot a look toward their table where Stevie was staring at them, her face surprised and her shoulders shrugging. Rhett would have to explain later.

Link had grabbed Rhett’s hand, his eyes wide in confusion and small words of attention-seeking being wholly ignored as Rhett stomped down the stairs, Link barely keeping his footing up.

As they rounded the corner of the staircase, into a valve just beneath the outdoor seating area of the restaurant, Rhett tugged Link inside and pressed him up against the wall by his shoulders.

 

The music was a distant sound compared to their breathing echoing under the stone slabs of the valve they stood in. Link’s chest was heaving beneath Rhett’s hands, and at first, neither of them said anything, their eyes just fleetingly meeting before travelling down, the neck, chest, _down_ , and up. Then Link squirmed, clenching his jaw and swallowing.

 

“Hey, Rhett, look, I- “

 

Rhett plunged forward, his ravenous thirst for _something_ to happen getting the better of him at hearing how hot and bothered Link’s voice was, and he bit into Link’s neck – gentle enough not to hurt but hard enough to make Link gasp, followed by a throaty groan.

“ _Rhett…”_

He sucked, licked, bit, and kissed his way up under Link’s jaw as he found a handful of his hair and pushed his head back to reveal even more exquisitely warm and salty skin, eliciting moans and strained huffs that just furthered Rhett’s fervor.

Rhett pinned his body against Link, his turn to slot one knee between Link’s thighs to coax him open and allow more of Rhett’s body to pressure him up against the wall. Link’s hands were roaming all over Rhett, restlessly raking his hair or driving his nails into his back, down to cup his ass and then sink his thumbs into the large man’s hips. Rhett was insatiable, sucking an earlobe between his lips and massaging it between his teeth.

“ _Oh G-g-od, Rhett…”_

Link’s entire body was straining, moving, shaking beneath Rhett’s touch and it was infuriatingly hot.

 

Suddenly, a laughter rung out on the so-far lonely street and Rhett immediately closed his fist over Link’s mouth, leaning his forehead against Link’s and forcedly breathing through his nose. Their eyes met in the darkness, both flicking unfocusedly around the other’s gaze. Link was boring his fingers into Rhett’s hips and Rhett ground one, long, dangerous thrust into his needy body – feeling Link's hot breath quiver into his fingers.

As several footsteps passed them, a party of drunk tourists, it was lucky enough that the valve was keeping them hidden from the moonlight.

Rhett took a deep breath, leaning past Link’s face and putting his mouth just next to his ear.

 

“You’re going to stay here, calm down, and meet me at the bar in five minutes.”

 

Link was writhing ever so slightly still, never having truly stilled despite the danger of being caught. He hesitated at first, but nodded, his hands stroking up Rhett’s sides.

 

“Good.”

 

Rhett stepped back, and Link whined at the loss of contact. For a moment, they just stared at each other, breathing, until Rhett slowly let go of Link’s mouth and he glanced just past the edge of the valve – looking up and down the street.

He looked at Link one last time before decisively repositioning his cock to fit beneath the edge of his pants to hide the glaring problem – then he stepped out.

 

Link was slumped by the wall, hands brushing away streams of sweat from his forehead into his hair.

 

He could scarcely believe what had just happened.

 

 

 


	2. The Bar

When Link had against all odds managed to get a grip around reality, panicked over it for a few minutes, processed it yet again, gotten horny _again,_ and then finally nervously picked up his own scraps to get to the bar, he passed by the outdoor seating again.

It was back to somewhat more calm music, many guests sitting down for after-dinner drinks or desserts. Link had had some major hesitations to showing his face in the area again with the risk of having Stevie flash him that omnipotent producer smile she had, which in the end happened almost exactly as he’d feared.

He had stumbled around the edge of the staircase railing after having snubbed his toe against the top step due to the weathered nature of the case. Just as he’d caught himself from faceplanting into the welcoming statue at the top of the stairs, really tying the whole ordeal together with a shaky hair-brush and correction of his shirt, his eyes was met those all-knowing ones belonging to Stevie.

She was seated at the same table, surrounded by a few strangers Link first raised his brows at before remembering how good the woman was at inviting people with her whole personage. No doubt had she sweet-talked some drunk tourists with her interesting stories from working on GMM.

At first, she’d simply smiled at him, one lonesome hand wiggling its fingers in his direction and a very satisfied tilt in her head. If Link was being honest with himself, he knew his cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

Link approached as casually as he could, suppressing the fact that Rhett was now waiting for him at the bar after having felt him up _thoroughly_ just beneath where they were seated, with the idea that he owed Stevie as much.

 

“Well, hello.”

“Hey.”

Stevie had turned away from her current party, that were managing to entertain themselves with some kind of magic trick by one of the members and had leaned over the back of her chair to balance her head against her hand that was resting on the top. In short, she looked like someone who was expectantly awaiting a story.

When Link was at a loss for words, the hair in his neck standing on end despite how soaked it was in sweat just at the slightest reminiscent thought of what he’d been doing not ten minutes ago, Stevie piped up:

“You look like a deer in headlights and it is _adorable_.”

Link half-laughed while trying to blink his absentminded stare off his features.

“Well, you know.”

“Oh, I do.”

Link gave the most unsure smile in the history of smiles.

“Rhett was here some minutes ago, looking so ruffled up I thought he had tripped and rolled down the stairs.”

He swallowed, a protective hand scratching over his neck.

“When he saw me, he didn’t breathe for so long I thought I would have to do the Heimlich.”

He laughed nervously, feeling a heavy stone sink in his stomach as he glanced to the entrance to the inside part of the restaurant, and the way to the bar.

“Aah, you two. Honestly, I’m just happy you finally addressed it.”

“Addressed what?”

“This _thing_ between you. That unspoken attraction.”

“What?! There’s no unspoken-“

“Please, Link. Spare me the awkward teenage lies and get on with it.”

He was staring at her, his heart pounding, but she looked as coy as ever.

 

“You have been waiting long enough as it is already.”

A deep breath filled his chest and he held it as he raked the hundredth hand of that minute through his hair. It felt like the entire world was waiting for him to move. When Link looked to Stevie to meekly protest her claims of his actions, she was leaned into the conversation with her new friends.

Wow. Complete management, that was what just happened. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but it was so painstakingly clear that Stevie was right. Whatever had happened in that valve beneath him, it could never be forgotten. What he and Rhett had just opened up would never close until they pinpointed it and handled it. His psyche was throwing increasingly compromising answers to what “handling” meant until he had to physically shake his head to make it stop before the fire in his gut burnt his organs to ash.

Link closed his eyes for a moment, let another deep breath fill him and deflate him, then set his shoulders before taking determined strides toward the entrance to the restaurant. It just had to be handled. He and Rhett would solve it like they always did. It was definitely nothing new. Just complete and knee-weakning arousal toward his best friend. Absolutely fixable.

All whilst Link strode, his steps grew shorter and more uncertain as the thoughts kept running into the same words; “That unspoken attraction”. Link couldn’t even kind of deny it was he reached the archway of the open entrance into the restaurant.

As he stared at the numerous guests buzzling with life inside, all he could think about was that fear in the back of his head that had been there since he was a boy. The fear of not knowing if he was doing what was right. The fear that had never dissipated until Rhett was beside him. The fact that it now had returned with a fervor at the thought of Rhett by the bar could only say that Link had wanted something with Rhett for so long – never admitting it to himself – that it was now rupturing that careful veil of preservation of their friendship. He could never deny he wanted something more now.

Link carefully wove himself through the busy restaurant toward the bar that was in a separate room to the dining hall. Each step toward it made his heart beat louder and the familiar sweat – that was _not_ from the hot Spanish evening air – bead faster.

Once the bar room extended before him, he froze at the doorway. It was littered with maybe a bit too happy customers packing almost every inch of the long bar counter, hunching around standing tables and roaring laughs from booths along the walls. It was decorated with exotic plans, woven wood details and colorful lights.

Link was practically scanning the room, his eyes flicking from vaguely familiar shape to the next. Tall, beard, dirty blonde, wavy quaff, beige shirt, brown pants – each singular description fitting each respective person he honed in on but not the right one.

Then he saw him.

Link stopped breathing.

 

Rhett was leaning his back against the bar counter, slightly hunkered down on a stool. His arms were extended, elbows resting on the counter and his hands gripping the edge of it. In front of each arm sat two girls that were craning their sleekly dressed bodies toward Rhett’s large frame, one dark-haired woman with a tight leathery number who had her hand drawing small circles on one of his thighs. The other woman was twisting a long lock of hair around a finger while smiling flirtatiously at him. The man in question was looking very stiff and not entirely comfortable as he was telling them some kind of story, which Link couldn’t hope to hear over the fast-paced music coming from speakers in the room.

The whole situation was giving Link an unwelcome sour feeling in his chest, and his brows furrowed as something not wholly new came over him.

He strode up, only stopping just in front of them. At first, the girls barely glanced his way until Rhett realized just who it was, his eyes shooting wide and his story trailing off. Link gave him an amused smile.

“Ladies.”

Rhett opened his mouth and closed it dumbly, and it only edged Link on further to see him so dumbstruck. The girls, who couldn’t be older than twenty-five, were giving him skeptical but curious looks.

“Mind if I steal him for a second?”

They looked at each other, then at Rhett who didn’t respond, then shrugged as they sat back in their seats from having almost been draping over the man. Link swallowed but stepped forward, his knees brushing against Rhett’s. It made the large man exhale a breath he’d been holding as he looked up at his friend, meeting two ravenously possessive eyes looking down on him.

A hand gripped his shirt harshly and brought him forward as lips met lips. A longing tongue commanded entrance and Rhett moaned gruffly as he conceded while unwinding his arms from behind the girls and grabbing onto the back of Link’s thighs. Link slid his free hand onto the back of Rhett’s head as he stepped closer yet – standing astride Rhett’s lap. A small gasp and a disappointed sigh were all Link could hear as the two girls got the ‘hint’ and moved off. Link tasted the edge of Rhett’s lips before grazing the bottom one with his teeth, then he stood straight and looked down on his good work. Rhett was breathing slow, heavy breaths, needy eyes staring up and substantial hands aggressively massaging the back of Link’s thighs. Link gave him a knowing smile, feeling a deep heat in his loins – just a _bit_ proud of himself and definitely enjoying the sight of Rhett at his mercy. It was a bit hard to tell in the dim and colorful lighting, but there was almost undoubtedly _something_ straining in Rhett’s pants.

He leaned in, and Rhett stretched up in anticipation, but Link stopped just short of his lips.

“You leave me hanging in that dark hole, cock twitching in confusion-“

Link tugged at his hair a bit and Rhett grit his teeth, looking just about as sorry as Link wants him to.  

 “–and then I find you here all tangled up with your arms wrapped around two teenage girls.”

The sorry look transformed into something between humiliation and exasperation. Link enjoyed it all the same as he let go of Rhett and stood with his arms crossed, one brow raised.

Rhett blinked, breathing deep, then swallowed and opened his mouth before closing it, not unlike when he first saw him.

“I was waiting, I really was. Drinks in hand, just kind of nervously shifting my weight right here, when they surrounded me.”

Link couldn’t help the lopsided smile as Rhett let go of him to gesture along with his story. Like he had been powerless to stop them from approaching him – as if they hadn’t been half his size.

“And you know, you were taking a while – WHICH is understandable, of course! – and I was starting to panic and they just kind of distracted me and I could pretend I _wasn’t_ waiting for my best friend to get here after I practically molested him in a cave. On our work-vacation. In Spain.”

As Rhett spilled on and on, his own hesitation and fear clearly mirroring Link’s, the smaller man nodded but didn’t let it budge his conviction. They had to address it. And before Rhett could knock over something with his wild and stressed gestures, Link grabbed his shoulder. Rhett quieted mid-panic and looked up at Link again with a look of nervousness like he’d forgotten how intimately positioned they were in the very public room of the bar.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t gotten some looks, but most guests were way too drunk or busy with their own interests to really care for them. Many were in way more passionate displays of attraction than them anyway.

“So, how about we do something about it?”

Rhett raised his brows, looking so expectant it almost made Link laugh, but he had decided he liked making Rhett shudder beneath him, so he kept a confident air about himself. He let one hand trail down the buttons on Rhett’s chest, faintly feeling his heart beat frantically inside while he copied the coquettish lip-biting he’d noticed made Rhett’s nostrils flare.

“What do you have in mind?” came a darker voice, and it made Link lose his sultry shell for a second before he caught himself.

“I have a nice view in my room back at the hotel, I don’t think you’ve seen it yet.”

“You’re damn right about that.”

Link cracked an unadulterated smile, and Rhett reciprocated with a smug grin as he confidently grabbed onto Link’s hips.

“Lucky us, it’s only a five-minute walk from here.”

“Lucky us.”

Link coyly parroted Rhett as he leaned just a bit closer, eyes locked onto Rhett’s lips. Rhett had other plans than to be teased however as he slowly rose from his seated position, soon towering over Link and making the smaller man falter in his provocative advances.

“Let’s go then..” Rhett had a dare in his voice, his hands having ridden up from Link’s hips to the sides of his stomach. Link swallowed, nodding. Then he turned stiffly, trying to remember how to walk as he crossed the bar floor toward the exit – Rhett in tow.

 

 

 

With a non-excuse presented to a very happy Stevie sitting with a large group of people by her table, Rhett and Link made their tense journey toward the hotel.

Every second of it was spent in tense company, the other barely acknowledging the coming event, and that familiar hesitation seeped into Link.

He had felt so, _so_ assured on the dance floor, and so free. He had enjoyed every second of it and doubly so when Rhett had joined him. That freeing sensation mingled with a suddenly overbearing need to hold Rhett close had ended up with him grinding into the taller man in the darkness with little to no regards to safety. Now, he was so pent up with self-doubt and sexual energy that he would either jump Rhett at the slightest advance or sprint the other direction and dearly regret taking dancing classes. It was perhaps for the best that they kept the walk silent, because Rhett barely seemed better off with his clenched jaw and way-too-straight back.

 

When they arrived, Link fumbled his key card into its slot and opened the door for Rhett before closing it behind him with unnecessarily focused eyes on how the lock slid into place. As it did, he breathed out a shuddering breath and turned to face his company, standing a few inches away from him. He steadily looked up until he met Rhett’s heavy gaze.

 

Link felt goosegumps tickle across his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support <3  
> This short story turned into something slightly longer at the encouraging feedback, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please excuse any poor grammar or misspelled words - I haven't double checked it just yet!


	3. Head & Bed

It was crazy. Absolutely, irrevocably crazy. And Link was all for it.

Rhett had cornered him against the door, each hand planted on either side of Link’s head, not unlike he’d done in the archway beneath the restaurant. Link had swallowed, trying to douse the fear pounding in his ears by tilting his chin up defiantly and meeting Rhett’s hooded eyes.

For a moment, both stood silent, simply taking in the onlook of the other. Rhett’s green eyes seemed dark blue in the dim light, and Link wondered just how long he was going to kid himself that he cared.

Fuck it.

Link seized the moment, pushing off the door and swallowing down the surprised sound that left Rhett. It was just a bit too hard at first before Link softened his resolve and let their lips cushion the other, so much more tender than before. He really, really liked how Rhett melted into it, folding one hand around his shoulders, while the other stroked down his head and neck.

Second by second, they shifted closer and Link slotted his body intimately against Rhett – completely abandoning any hesitation he had about doing this. Rhett seemed to feel about the same as he deepened the kiss, licking his permission into Link’s mouth, both men tasting the other as they squirmed, shifted and recomforted their positions against the other until it felt absolutely right. It was setting Link’s nerves on fire as Rhett slid his hands lower and lower over his back, taking two handfuls of Link’s ass and grinning into the kiss. Probably because Link made shuddering breaths and was pressing even harder into Rhett as a result, his crotch grinding familiarly into Rhett’s thigh – which Link could barely believe himself admitting to; that it was ‘familiar’.

“I think,” Rhett breathed, kissing his way down Link’s stark jawline as Link huffed desperate breaths of air. “that Stevie was probably right.”

“Less talk, more bad decision making.”

Link could feel Rhett’s beard scratch his collar as the man smiled.

“You got it.”

Rhett suddenly slid down, wrapping his long arms around Link’s hips, his face dangerously close to the slightly straining erection Link was sporting, and lifted Link straight up before leaning him against the door. Instinctively, Link hooked legs around Rhett’s waist, eyes wide and face flushing redder by the second by how amazingly turned on he was by the manhandling he was experiencing. Rhett gave him a smug smirk, maybe enjoying the hot and bothered face Link was making a bit too much.

Before anything else, Rhett was back at his collar, licking and kissing, while Link was grabbing for purchase around Rhett’s neck and shoulders.

“Ahh..” he breathed, overcome by the hot sensation travelling all over his body. He couldn’t help himself wondering if this is what Rhett had been doing with all those girls over the years, or if this was something else – something prompted by this sudden tsunami of unrequited sexual frustration. He could imagine either of them, but hoped it was the latter as he grabbed Rhett’s chin, tilting his face up – about as flushed as he was himself – and crashed their lips together.

It was almost frantic as they lapped into each other’s mouths, hands roaming at every expanse of the other’s body.  Eventually, clothes were getting tiresome and Link quickly discarded Rhett’s shirt, his own following soon behind. The fervor only deepened at the warm contact of skin, and Rhett groaned, his hips stuttering into Link’s. And Link only wanted more.

“Bed.” Link commanded, and Rhett immediately leaned them back with a growl, carrying Link with him toward where he remembered seeing the bed – because he was entirely too engulfed with making out with his best friend to stop and look.

Luckily, he found it with his foot before they bumped into it. He leaned Link forward, and Link plopped down with a needy noise, his eyes staring up at Rhett’s full height. Then down, down, down to realize he was face to face with the result of their intimacy, protruding as proudly as it could from the tight brown slacks.

Before Rhett could pounce him with his, Link scooted forward, finding the naked skin of Rhett’s stomach with his lips as his hands steadied against Rhett’s hips. A soft inhale was earned, and Rhett’s large hands smoothed back Link’s ruffled hair, pausing at the crown of his head as Link dipped his fingers into the waistline of Rhett’s slacks without stopping his reverent kissing along the slight V-shape of Rhett’s abdomen. Heavy and quickened breaths huffed above him, and for a moment Link prided himself with having made Rhett pause in his confidence in the whole situation. He wanted some control too, after all.

To drive the point home, Link looked up at Rhett as he started pulling at his belt, slowly unbuckling it. Rhett was fully attentive, though with about as hungry eyes as a lion seeing his prey. It made Link shudder, working the buckle faster and sending Rhett’s pants down, releasing the long member he was after.

Not allowing himself to hesitate, Link stroked a hand over the length through the underwear and Rhett groaned as his hands found purchase at Link’s shoulders. Link grinned, feeling equally as weak, but luckily, _he_ was sitting down.

 “God, Link… Stop teasing me, you bastard…” Came Rhett’s shaky voice, and he dug his fingers into Link’s skin when Link complied by pulling down the underwear too.

The head was slick with anticipation, and Link took a steadfast hold at the base before taking Rhett into his mouth.

“F-f-fuck..” Rhett was willing his hips to stay still despite the urging want to fuck into Link’s mouth. But he wouldn’t do that. He didn’t want to make Link feel used like that. But, _damn,_ if he wasn’t going to enjoy it without more hinderance.

Link sucked, licked, swirled and made Rhett wonder where the hell he’d learned to do that, because he was fairly sure you didn’t learn that on women.

Link worked faster, sloppier and more enthusiastically with the increasingly dirty vocabulary Rhett spilled, his muscles shaking with the intensity of the pleasure wracking through him.

“L-link. God, I’m gonna… Stop, I want to-.”

Rhett put a coaxing hand on Link’s cheek, and Link leaned back, a wide and satisfied grin on his features. If Rhett had more sense to him, he might’ve playfully rolled his eyes, but as it was, he plunged down onto Link, kicking his remaining clothes off himself to start on Link’s.

Whereas Link had been taking his sweet time, Rhett was practically tearing Link’s clothes off, and Link enjoyed every second of it. He was going way past playing nice at this point.

Within seconds, Rhett had pinned Link naked beneath him, their throbbing groins rubbing up against the other’s as Rhett sucked red marks all over Link’s throat. Link was shaking and pushing his hips against Rhett’s with a need to increase the mind-numbing friction.

“Rhett...” he breathed next to Rhett’s ear, his hands raking down his long back and at his ass. Rhett reciprocated with almost painful nibbling at Link’s earlobe, one hand reaching far down between them to cup their dripping cocks together. Link moaned and huffed and couldn’t believe the noises he was making. And he couldn’t believe that he was getting turned on even more by the sounds Rhett was biting out by his ear.

Without warning, Link’s grinding became erratic and he spilled both hot cum and Rhett’s name in his climax.

“FUCK.”

Rhett called, following soon behind him.

They slumped together, residual spasms echoing between them as the silence was filled with their strained breathing.

It was uncomfortably sticky between them, but Link ignored it for the favor of running his hands over Rhett’s ruffled hair. Rhett flopped his arms next to Link’s head, pushing himself up slightly to tiredly take in Link’s glorious afterglow. A gentle kiss was shared.

“That was…”

“Long overdue.” Link finished for them.

 

Together, they laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, THIS was long overdue.
> 
> Thanks for sticking by it, dear readers!
> 
> College has been crazy lately with exams, and I couldn't justify writing at any point until now. Hope it was worth the wait! <3


End file.
